Joe Mathieu
Joe Mathieu is an artist who has provided illustrations for ''Sesame Street'' books and merchandise since 1972, one year after graduating from the Rhode Island School of Design.joemathieu.com Some notable titles include Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree, The Ernie & Bert Book and The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover which was adapted into a video storybook. He also provided artwork for the adaptation of Sesame Street episode 1839 published as I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper and the 1978 special ''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. His most extensive contributions have been to The Sesame Street Dictionary in 1980, and hundreds of features and covers for Sesame Street Magazine over the years. The dictionary features illustrations for 1,300 words over the coure of 250 pages. When the book was redistributed in volume form, Mathieu provided additional artwork for that as well. It has been printed in a Dutch translation and was reissued in English in 2004. Perhaps most visible in Sesame Street’s publishing history, is Mathieu's bookend illustrations for titled series. These include The Sesame Street Library (for which he also provided covers), The Sesame Street Treasury, and Sesame Street Start-to-Read. He has also illustrated other Sesame Street merchandise, such as the lyrics posters for Sing Yourself Silly! and Monster Hits, Sesame Street Live program booklets, and a 1983 collectible Christmas plate made by Gorham. Gallery * indicates co-illustrator Image:Gordonstorybook.JPG|''Gordon of Sesame Street Storybook'' * 1972 Image:123storybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' * 1973 Image:Everythingmuseum.jpg|''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' 1974 Image:Abcstorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' * 1974 Image:Busybook.JPG|''Big Bird's Busy Book'' * 1975 Image:Book.noevil.jpg|''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' 1975 Image:Book.groveridinghood.jpg|''Grover's Little Red Riding Hood'' 1976 Image:MONSTERbook.jpg|''I am a Monster'' 1976 Image:Sesamefairytales.jpg|''The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales'' 1976 Image:Bookclubtreecover.jpg|''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' 1977 Image:Book.ernieandbertbook.jpg|''The Ernie & Bert Book'' 1977 Image:Book.mixandmatch.jpg|''The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook'' 1977 Image:Bedtimestorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' * 1978 Image:Excitingsupergrover.jpg|''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' 1978 Image:Book.sslib01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Library'' (series) * 1978 Image:Erniesworkofart.jpg|''Ernie's Work of Art'' 1979 Image:Book.ssdictionary.jpg|''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' 1980 Image:Book.xmasevess.jpg|''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' 1981 Image:Book.erniesbigmess.jpg|''Ernie's Big Mess'' 1981 Image:Book.nobodycares.jpg|''Nobody Cares About Me!'' 1982 Image:Book.bertmop.jpg|''Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up'' 1983 Image:Book.ernieslittlelie.jpg|''Ernie's Little Lie'' 1983 Image:Book.treasury01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Treasury'' (series) * 1983 Image:Book.visitfirehouse.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse'' 1983 Image:CanYouTellMeHowTalkNPlayBook.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1984 Image:Bookclubhooper01.jpg|''I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper'' 1984 Image:Book.mydollislost.jpg|''My Doll Is Lost!'' 1984 Image:Book.twowheelsgrover.jpg|''Two Wheels for Grover'' 1984 Image:Book.bigbirdsays.jpg|''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' 1985 Image:Bigbirdvisitsthedodos.jpg|''Big Bird Visits the Dodos'' 1985 Image:Book.bigbirdcopycat.jpg|''Big Bird's Copycat Day'' 1985 Image:Book.iwanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home!'' 1985 Image:Book.visithospital.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital'' 1985 Image:Book.visitlibrary.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Library'' 1986 Image:Book.susangordonadopt.jpg|''Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby'' 1986 Image:Book.bigbirdsbigbook.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Book'' 1987 Image:Book.visitmuseum.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Museum'' 1987 Image:Book.waitforme.jpg|''Wait for Me!'' 1987 Image:Book.itseasy.jpg|''It's Easy!'' 1988 Image:Sesamestreetfiretrucks.jpg|''Sesame Street Fire Trucks'' 1988 Image:Amynameisalice.jpg|''A My Name Is Alice'' 1989 Image:Book.myway03.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 3'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway06.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 6'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway11.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 11'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway12.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 12'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway14.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 14'' * 1989 Image:Book.erniebertkitten.jpg|''Ernie and Bert's New Kitten'' 1990 Image:Book.groverbaddream.jpg|''Grover's Bad Dream'' 1990 Image:SesameStreetPetParade.jpg|''The Sesame Street Pet Parade'' 1990 Image:Book.bigbirdviolin.jpg|''Big Bird Plays the Violin'' 1991 Image:Book.birdwatchingwithbert.jpg|''Bird Watching with Bert'' 1991 Image:Book.howtoget.jpg|''How to Get to Sesame Street'' 1991 Image:Popgoesthesanta.jpg|''Pop Goes the Santa!'' 1992 Image:Book.weredifferentsame.jpg|''We're Different, We're the Same'' 1992 Image:Aroundthecornerbook.JPG|''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' 1994 Image:Book.liftandlook.jpg|''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' 1994 Image:Elmoslittleglowworm.jpg|''Elmo's Little Glowworm'' 1994 Image:Book.knockwhosthere.jpg|''Knock, Knock! Who's There?'' 1994 Image:Book.whereohwhere.jpg|''Where, Oh, Where?'' 1994 Image:Book.staysuplate.jpg|''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' 1995 Image:WindowOnSS.jpg|''Window on Sesame Street'' 1995 Image:Bisforbooks.jpg|''B is for Books!'' 1996 Image:Book.liftandpeekaroundcorner.jpg|''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' 1996 Image:Canyoutellme.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1997 Image:Book.ABC123.jpg|''ABC and 123: A Sesame Street Treasury of Words and Numbers'' * 1998 Image:Learnaboutnumbers.jpg|''Learn About Numbers'' 1998 Image:Book.liftandpeekparty.jpg|''Sesame Street Lift-and-Peek Party!'' 1998 Image:Elmoswishes.jpg|''Elmo's Wishes'' 1998 Image:Ernieswishes.jpg|''Ernie's Wishes'' 1998 Image:Book.busybaby.jpg|''Elmo's Busy Baby Book'' 1999 Image:Broughtbyb.jpg|''Brought to You By the Letter B'' 2000 Image:Erniesjokebook.jpg|''Ernie's Joke Book'' 2001 Image:Ifyourehappy.jpg|''If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' 2001 Image:Broughttoyyou.jpg|''Brought to You by... Sesame Street!'' * 2004 Image:Justthewayyouare.jpg|''Just the Way You Are'' 2004 Image:TheCitySingsaSong.jpg|''The City Sings a Song!'' 2005 Image:Bigblockparty.jpg|''Big Block Party!'' 2006 Image:Sisforschool.jpg|''S is for School!'' 2006 Image:SesameSubjects.Dogs.jpg|''My First Book About Dogs'' 2006 Image:SesameSubjects.ThingsThatGo.jpg|''My First Book About Things that Go'' 2006 Image:Elmosplaces.jpg|''Elmo's Favorite Places'' 2007 Image:SesameStreetFieldTrip1.jpg|''Field Trip!'' 2007 Image:Everybodydance.jpg|''Everybody Dance!'' 2008 Merchandise Image:Countcbook.jpg|''The Count's Coloring Book'' (coloring book) 1976 Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' (coloring book) 1977 Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' * (coloring book) 1989 Image:Album.ss-storytime.jpg|''Sesame Street Story Time'' (album) 1978 Image:Sesame-PrestoMagix01.jpg|Sesame Street Presto Magix c. 1980 Image:Sesameplate1983.jpg|Sesame Street Gorham Plates 1983 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE MYSTERY COVER.JPG|''The Case of the Missing Rara Avis'' (program) 1980 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG|''Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show'' (program) 1981 Image:Program.letsbefriends.jpg|''Let's Be Friends'' (program) 1994 Image:Mathieu.smileconnectsus.jpg|''Thanks & Giving All Year Long'' 2004 Image:Applause-tin-JoeMathieu.png|tin canister unknown date Image:LetsMakeAWord.jpg|''Let's Make a Word!'' Sources External links * Joe Mathieu official site Mathieu, Joe